


【瑚白/鹤白】Gentle Ways to Tame a Cat（上）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 娱乐圈paro，剧情都是为车服务。瑚白鹤白 + 瑚白鹤threesome。瑚金主设定，白三线小演员设定，鹤super star设定。大概率ooc，反正爽到就完事。本章只有瑚白出场。
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 8





	【瑚白/鹤白】Gentle Ways to Tame a Cat（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐圈paro，剧情都是为车服务。  
> 瑚白鹤白 + 瑚白鹤threesome。  
> 瑚金主设定，白三线小演员设定，鹤super star设定。  
> 大概率ooc，反正爽到就完事。  
> 本章只有瑚白出场。

一、

寸土寸金的东京六本木，丽兹卡尔顿的顶层套间，落地窗外的巨型Live广告牌上，播放着当下那部热门漫改映画的宣传片。大屏幕上的白岩瑠姫笑得温柔。他向可爱的女主角伸出了手，拂去了女孩发丝间的落樱。

“你的演技可比那些影评人说的要好多了。”佐藤景瑚箍着白岩瑠姫的腰，把他钉在落地窗前，勾起他脖颈上的choker，半强迫地让白岩欣赏大屏幕上自己的脸。

白岩甚至无法分神去感到羞耻。此刻他的双手撑在落地窗前，衬衣的扣子被悉数解开，松松垮垮地挂在他弯下的背上。牛仔裤连同内裤一起被褪至脚踝，他的双腿抖得厉害，却还要翘起臀，迎合着身后那人的动作。

佐藤景瑚倒是游刃有余。Zegna的高定穿得一丝不苟，只有腰上的皮带被解开，怒胀的性器不疾不徐地在白岩臀间抽插。“那些评奖的老古板们要是看到你这个淫荡的样子，还能一本正经地演纯爱，搞不好会给你颁个最佳新人奖呢。”

“那你倒是…帮我…买通几个…评委啊…”白岩有些埋怨，可是说出口的话被佐藤操得支离破碎，听上去反而像是讨赏一般。身后的佐藤故意放慢了节奏，只让他的肉刃在穴口研磨，白岩感到一阵空虚，撅着臀就要去吞那根火热的阳具。

佐藤抱着白岩转过身来，让他陷入情欲的眸子对上自己的双眼。白岩环住佐藤景瑚的脖子，修长的腿缠上了金主的腰，低下头就要去黏糊糊的索吻，“别废话了，快点操我…”

大屏幕上优雅地王子急不可耐地啃咬着佐藤景瑚的唇。佐藤托着白岩的臀，把人抵在冰凉的落地窗上。他感到怀里的小情人打了个冷颤，后穴又更加不知餍足地收缩着，只想让那热得快要灼伤肠壁的欲望填满他的身体。

“你的那句经典台词怎么说的来着？”佐藤对着白岩的耳朵轻轻吹气，“乖，说来听听看。”

白岩瑠姫媚眼如丝，只恨不能在佐藤怀里化成一滩水，“过了…十二点，也…不让你回家…”

“那就如你所愿。”佐藤景瑚亲了亲他，抱着挂在他身上的白岩走向了床。他把小情人扔到床上，脱下西装外套，随手丢在地毯上。然后分开白岩的双腿，拍了下他的屁股，把紫红的阴茎捅进了小明星雪白的臀缝中。

二、

“你在想什么呢？”

事后的佐藤景瑚拥着白岩，懒懒地在床上喘息。白岩的眼底已是一片清明，又换上了一副看不出情绪的冷淡面孔。

“…我在想要不要举举铁。”白岩依偎在佐藤怀里，扮演一只乖顺的猫，“练练体力，精进技术，争取下次服务让您更满意。”

佐藤失笑，“你可算了吧。一说举铁你的粉丝们就要疯，恨不得上书事务所让你一辈子远离健身器材。”

他把白岩有些长的刘海别在耳后，看着他棱角过于锋利的侧颜和瘦削的肩头，突然想在他的锁骨上纹朵玫瑰。佐藤看过不少白岩粉丝写的咯噔小论文，里面有句话让他印象深刻，“他就像一朵脆弱的玫瑰，有种壮烈的浪漫。”佐藤想这倒不假，当他抬起白岩的双腿干他的时候，这人折起来的腰瘦得就快要被折断。他还和白岩分享过他的读后感，“确实，每次和你做爱的时候都像要把你操死，是挺浪漫的。”

白岩感受到腰间收紧的双臂，知道佐藤景瑚又在爱他了。于是他狡黠地笑了，蜻蜓点水地亲了下佐藤的嘴角，有样学样地在他的耳边吹气，“金主爸爸满意就好。满意的话，不如给点嫖资？”

佐藤衔住白岩的唇，加深了刚才那个轻柔的吻。他把白岩亲得呼吸又乱了起来，才满意地松开怀里的人。他抚摸着小明星的后背，假装漫不经心地说，“给你一部新电影怎么样。”

突然间刚才的柔情蜜意就消失了。白岩瑠姫推开他，冷脸下了床。他捡起地上的衣服，一边往身上套，一边压抑不住怒气地质问，“你答应我的那张专辑呢？”

三、

佐藤景瑚第一次见到白岩瑠姫是在一个烟雾缭绕的地下Livehouse。彼时的他被一个搞艺术的富二代拖着来到了这个逼仄的场子，还美其名曰要带他欣赏纯粹的视觉系艺术。

半个小时之后佐藤景瑚深刻明白了纯粹的视觉系完全不是他的菜。除了被吵到偏头痛，佐藤大少爷什么艺术也没欣赏出来。终于熬到朋友喜欢的乐队表演结束，佐藤想要借口出去透透气，顺便溜之大吉。

可是他的话还没说完，就侧眼瞟见一个金发男孩上了台。他穿着一件领口开得很客气的深蓝浴衣，又戴着一条和浴衣完全不搭的克罗心项链。他没有夸张的视觉系妆发，但是却是全场最视觉系的存在。聚光灯一打，他被周围的妖魔鬼怪称托地像朵美得没边的小玫瑰。

佐藤景瑚就听着小玫瑰唱着找不到调的歌。小玫瑰唱歌不太好听，他的音域有些窄，发音技巧也很生涩。但是他的音色勾人，听着清冷，尾音又带点做作的魅惑。佐藤景瑚想他太不适合在这里唱歌了，他就应该躺在撒满玫瑰花瓣的King size床上，一边被他干，一边哭唧唧地给他唱情歌。

然后当天晚上佐藤景瑚就如愿以偿。撒了点钱贿赂了后台的保安，他在小玫瑰的化妆台上放下了一张房卡和一块劳力士的绿水鬼。他知道这个男孩子一定会来，想要向上爬的野心长着怎样的脸，他再熟悉不过了。

小玫瑰说他叫Ruki，佐藤想的确是个和他般配的名字。Ruki爬上了他的床，本来就找不到调的歌声加上了呻吟，落在佐藤的耳朵里就像猫叫春一样。佐藤被他叫得心痒，于是拍着Ruki小巧又挺翘屁股，说，怎么样，要不要卖给我，我能让你红。

Ruki从善如流，环着佐藤景瑚的脖子就给了他一个香吻。“好啊老板，”他甜腻腻地说，”我想要当个Rock star。”

四、

佐藤景瑚一直搞不懂白岩瑠姫为什么非要唱歌。佐藤不爱听他唱歌，除了在床上。他也想不通除了白岩的粉丝谁会去为他的唱片埋单。

但是佐藤喜欢看白岩演戏。尽管大家都说白岩演什么都一个样，温柔帅气得千篇一律。佐藤倒也不在意他投资的这些电影口碑票房如何。不过是把上不了台面的钱合法化的手段罢了。佐藤就是喜欢看白岩冷着个脸，毫不走心地演那些嬉笑怒骂贪嗔痴怨，就差把“我一点也不在乎这个角色”写在脸上。佐藤热衷于让白岩在床上给他背那些肉麻又做作的台词，比起电影的收益，小明星无可奈何又不得不听话的样子更能让他满足。

佐藤看着白岩气呼呼地把衣服往身上套，心里觉得好笑，甚至连开心都懒得演，也不知道是谁把他这个三线小明星惯出了大牌的脾气。哦，好像是他自己。那算了，自己娇纵的人还是得自己哄。佐藤便屈尊下了床，从身后环住了白岩的腰，“乖，再拍一部电影，拍完一定给你做唱片。”

“这话你都说了多少次了。”白岩想要挣脱佐藤的环抱，但是他那纸片人的身板自然是推不动身后的人。他又委屈起来，“上个礼拜与那城桑可是给我塞名片了。金牌制作人哦。说我有潜力，要帮我出片呢。”

佐藤在心里翻了个白眼。他想与那城哪是看上你的潜力，他怕是看上你这副皮囊了吧。宝贝你唱成什么样心里难道没点数吗。心里这么想，嘴上自然还是要顺着来，“当然了，我看上你不也是在Livehouse觉得你唱得好嘛。但是最近公司有些资金，你知道的……我保证，拍完这个电影一定给你出唱片，就找那个金牌制作人，好不好？”

佐藤感到怀中那人不耐烦的挣扎变弱了些，大概是有点被说动了。佐藤赶紧再加把火，“这个本子很好的，小众文艺片，金城导演，听说是要冲奖的片子，男一号可是那位鹤房桑。怎么样，明晚去和制片方一起吃个饭？”


End file.
